oviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ovium
Ovium (Ranshoudo |_|) is a Crossover RPG video game distributed by Square Enix for the Xbox. It combines the characters and universe of the Square Enix RPG video game series Star Ocean with the characters and universe of Dreamworks Film and an original overarching universe and character storyline. It is produced by Teshura Soymiru and released for the Xbox on January 2nd 2005. It is the first game in the Ovium series and chronciles a quartet of siblings (two brothers and two sisters) whom set out bring down a power hungry dark magic dubbling maniac with intentions to use a device known as the Ovium Of Worlds to bring down all the planet worlds in the Sekhtar System. Story Ovium begins with two brothers and two sisters on seperate worlds playfighting with saber weapons. The two brothers are on the planet world Everrnet and the two sisters reside on the planet world Movla Nov. The two different sibling duos eventually happen upon two hidden temples in their worlds which contain two powerful enviromental spirits (a male spirit who is the god of fire and the female spirit who is the goddess of earth). The spirits bestow the two duos with the insermountable powers and the unbreakable bond. Eventually as the two duos depart from the hidden temples they found in their worlds they find their world to be under attack from unseen assailants. They flee with the other civillians of their worlds to the hidden sites. There all of the civillians apart from them disappear in black smoke and horrible black shadowy creatures appear and attack. ﻿ They are vanquished but much more come and the sky outside which is spiralling out large fireballs directed from the unseen assailants reveals the assailants to be the shadowy creatures as they swirl down from the sky and almost completely swallow the world. One of the two sisters spirals up out of the planet through the sky and the other shoots down through the ground out of the planet. The same happens to the two brothers and they eventually align in the Galaxy Temple. They then band together and depart for the worlds they come across after befriending the Galaxy Ghost who claims a great evil directed from a greatly evil man has swarmed across the galaxy consuming it's planet worlds. The two duos go from world to world ridding them of ghastly creatures constructed by the threatening evil man. They discover the man's plan is to obtain all the power from each planet's Ovum and then ultimatley in the end activate the galaxy ovum known as the Ovium which controls all worlds. Ova's A Race of fiendish shadow like creatures created out of the energy of the Dark Ovum and controlled by the supporting antagonists the Four Generals and primary antagonist Narlette. He has scattered out his evil creature races of Ova's in every planet world within the First Galaxy setting them along with four evil followers known as his four generals which control the four main factions of Ova's to find the worlds' ovums. The Four Generals The four antagonist General characters are four evil followers of Narlette whom control one of four main factions of the Ova's. They use to be originally earthlings until Narlette's disembodied spirit sensed their remarkable human strength from the outer plain and visited their worlds to kill them and reincarnate them as undead powered subbordinates. Two of the generals however were not a full earthling but instead an Elven and a Carmine. The four generals are: Jeanette Landaris whom lived formerly on her homeworld of Nisson until Narlette from the outer plain sensed her desperate desires to gain revenge on the former lover whom had broke her heart. Narlette travelled to Nisson and seized control of Jeanette's body then using it to kill her unfaithful former lover and fulfill her desire for dark revenge and ultimatley give her over to darkness. As a result Jeanette became a strong Ova which has the same form as human self. She was the first of four recruits who'se deaths and convergences into Ova's allowed Narlette to go from entrapped spirit back to corporeal earthling. The second recruit was Covan Umberding a man who also lived on the world of Nisson. Covan was a schitzophrenic man with terrible twitches and dark desires which were fulfilled when Narlette seized his body and fulfilled them for him. His desires which handed him over to darkness and becoming an Ova were never revealed in the Ovium series. Then Narlette picked up the desires for violent arsony from a pyromaniac man named Parker Timores from the planet Movla Nov. Narlette seized his body and fulfilled his dark desire by burning up his childhood home along with all his memories and possessions. Parker however in becoming an Ova didn't exactly take an ova which was in the form of his human self but rather a large flaming being swelting with magma and volcanic rock. On the same planet Narlette found his fourth and final general in a little girl named Moria who possessed a strong desire to hurt her neglectful parents. The Parents were drained of their life forces by Narlette when he seized Moria's body and fulfilled her dark desire. Moria only being a little girl is the youngest of the four generals, the last recruited and the most tended to by Narlette in training them. Many Galaxies, One Destiny In the Ovium series each of the planet like worlds containing all living beings are spaced out in many different galaxies seperated by the Transcending Lines. The first galaxy appearing which debuts in Ovium is the Central Galaxy which is threatened by an evil dark magic meddling maniacal man named Narlette who along with a race of fiendish creature followers and four generals are seeking the Central Galaxy's Ovium the ovum which is the main life source for the Galaxy. The characters travel from world to world thanks to the Been Bot Vehicle ( A Strange Helicopter Like Vehicle) which transceds around the Galaxy to each of the planet worlds. The four main characters of the first Ovium game which are the two sibling duos have homeworld planets residing in the Central Galaxy. Ovums Ovums are the name of large energy masses found within the levels worlds which act as the life source for the world. The Ovums are sought out by the antagonist creature race of the game Ova's which are horrible little shadow like creatures constructed out of fledgling energy and star particles. The Main protagonist of the game Narlette plans to find the ultimate Ovum known as the Ovium; which is the life source for all worlds which he plans to corrupt, start a anarchy with Tilette Council and control all worlds in existence. Narlette Narlette Simoris the primary antagonist of Ovium and the rest of the Ovium series was an earthling from the planet Everrnet who whilest residing there much like the main character sibling duos wished to leave his homeworld and take off on a series of galaxy travelling adventures. He eventually achieved his dream at a late teenage age and began travelling around the Central Galaxy. He eventually settled in on the world known as the Mainland which contained the Galaxy Temple. There in the temple he took up residence with the three temple guardians and their guardian master. He formed a strong friendship with his fellow residents and travelled alongside them to other worlds learning about the life sources of worlds which are hidden large energetic masses known as the Ovums of world. Narlette had always desired great beyond everything else which is why he set out from Evverrnet in the first place. He becomes desperate to achieve the power and upon accompanying the Galaxy Temple Guardians to other worlds and learning all there is to know about world ovums and the alleged central Ovium: The Ovum of all worlds. Narlette there from there then kills the guardians and sets off to the world containing the Ovium. He however did not know the Galaxy Guardian's main Guardian Master was indeed one of the three temple spirits which with the last of it's power vanquished Narlette. Narlette was reverted to a simple spectre with only the power of possession. The Galaxy Spirit attempted also to banish Narlette to the World Of Nothing but failed as his powers greatly weakened vanquishing him in the first place. As a result Narlette took use to his disembodied form and travelled across the many worlds he was now familiar with tapping into his spiritual ability on the Outer Plain to sense great dark desires in earthling indivivuals. He assembled four people he brought over to darkness and made into four Ova beasts. He made an army of shadowy creatures known as Ova's constructed out of the Ovium. Four Heroes and a fifth It is revealed in the end after Calvin, Malvin, Tressa and Sylvia clear up all the worlds within the first galaxy and vanquish Nartette's four generals that their warrior powers were bestowed by the Fire and Air Spirits. The Galaxy Spirit bestowed his power onto someone else who would serve as a back-up hero when the time came; as a prophecy had foretold that there would be only one of the warriors bestowed that would emerge from the final conflict and be the true saviour. In the end as prophecized Tressa, Sylvia, Calvin and Malvin upon destroying Narlette are themselves destroyed in a multiple set of blasts of energy erupting from the Ovium on the Core. They link as the final blast annilahates them. At that very instant the fourth hero is revealed to be a young boy (only his awakening blue eye is revealed) The Four Hero Souls In the game Narlette's goal to seize control of the Ovium is only possible with the souls of the Four Heroes. The four heroes are four beings who are the strongest of their type and's aura can define them. They are needed at the Core to be placed on the Four Pedestals surrounding the Ovium which will then with it's frenetic injury zap into them. Once done the four heroes will be stripped of their souls and their souls will join with the Ovium which will then lose it's protective shield and be vulnerable. Narlette has his four generals travel from world to world; not only spreading Ova's throughout the planets and taking over their ovums but searching for the Four Heroes they need. The heroes are eventually found and all abducted by the four generals. They are saved by the two sibling pairs who send them off the world prior to the large energy explosion which annilihates the planet. The following is the four heroes Narlette needs to sacrifice to the Ovium on the planet Core in order to control it.: Shrek Po Alex Hiccup Planetary Worlds *Everrnet *Movla Nov *Mainland: The world containing the Galaxy Temple, former homeworld of Narlette Simoris and current homeworld of the Madagascar Penguins *Cybertron- World Based on Dreamworks Transformers *Kensington- World based on Dreamsworks Flushed Away, the world only appears in the first Ovium Game and is not accessed as a planet world but though a giant modified toilet within the Galaxy Temple *Far Far Away- World Based on Dreamsworks Shrek, in the first Ovium Far Far Away plays out the story of the first shrek instalment *Madagascar- World Based on Dreamsworks Madagascar *The Well- World based on Dreamsworks The Ring (The world only appears in this game and though based off a horror film does not feature violence and strong themes of horror which ensured moderatley aged children could play the game without picking up elements of a survival horror game when the game was intended to be much like Square Enix's previous crossover game series Kingdom Hearts, the world only appears in the first game. ) *Valley Of Peace- World Based on Dreamworks Kung Fu Panda *Tottington- World based on Dreamworks Wallace & Gromit: The Curse Of The Were Rabbit *Sheep's Meadow- World based on Dreamworks Bee Movie (The world only appears in this instalment) *The Hedge- World Based On Dreamworks Over The Hedge (The world only appears in this instalment) *Cimarron- World Based On Dreamworks Spirit: Stallion Of The Cimarron (The world only appears in the first instalment) *The Core: World containing the Ovium *Aritifical Intelligence- World based on A.I accessed through the Galaxy Temple Satellite (The world only appears in this game) Characters *Calvin Morianis (Main Character) *Malvin Morianis (Main Character) *Tressa MacNeille (Main Character) *Sylvia MacNeille (Main Character) *Narlette Simoris (The Main Antagonist of the series) *Jeanette Landaris (One of Narlette's four generals) *Covan Umberding (One of Narlette's four generals) *Little Moria Manderguild (One of Narlette's four generals) *Parker Timores- Pyro (One of Narlette's four generals) *Edge Maverick *Reimi Saionji *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Baby Jazz *Ironhide *Ratchet *Megatron *Starscream *Blackout *Barricade *Sam Witwicky *Mikkaela Banes *Miles *Mojo The Chihuaha *Agent Simmons *Shrek *Princess Fiona *Lord Farquad *Donkey *Dragon *Magic Mirror *Gingerbread Man *Pinocchio *Philonius *Priest *Wallace *Gromit *Lady Tottington *Hutch *Were-Rabbit *Victor Quartermaine *Philip *Po *Tigress *Viper *Crane *Mantis *Monkey *Master Shifu *Master Oogeway *Tai Lung *Messenger *Mr. Ping *Roddy St. James *Sid *Rita Malone *The Toad *The Frog *Spike *Whitey *Frog 1 *Frog 2 *Frog 3 *Slug 1 *Slug 2 *Slug 3 *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *Skipper *Private *Kowalski *Rico *Foosa 1 *Foosa 2 *Foosa 3 *King Julien *Mort *Maurice *Spirit *Little Creek *Sgt. Adams *Colonel *Rachel *Aiden *Samara *David *Monica *Gigolo Joe *Roderick Farrance *Gabriel Celesta *Lenneth Valkyrie *Flirt *Meracle Chamlotte *Sarah Jerand Cast *William A. Johnson- Calvin Morianis *Martin Csokas- Malvin Morianis *Vanessa Hudgens- Tressa MacNeille *Leslie Bibb- Sylvia MacNeille *Nicholas Cage- Narlette Simoris *Blake Lively- Jeanette Landaris *Alistair Duncan- Covan Umberding *Elle Fanning - Little Moria Manderguild *Stephen Fry- Parker Timores/Pyro *Matthew Mercer- Edge Maverick *Laura Bailey- Reimi Saionji *Peter Cullen- Optimus Prime *Mark Ryan- Bumblebee *Darius McCrary- Jazz *Robert Foxworth- Ratchet *Jess Harnell- Ironhide/Barricade *Jason Miller- Megatron *Charles Addler- Starscream/ Blackout *Shia LaBeouf- Sam Witwicky *Olivia Wilde- Mikkaela Banes *Tim Blake Nelson- Agent Simmons *Michael Gough- Shrek *Mark Moseley- Donkey *Mel Fair- Magic Mirror *Andre Sogliuzzo- Lord Farquad/ Robin Hood/ Papa Bear *Holly Fields- Princess Fiona *Aron Warner- Big Bad Wolf *Cody Cameron- Three Little Pigs/ Pinocchio *James Arnold Taylor- Gingebread Man/ Dwarf/ Fishlegs *Greg Baldwin as Master Oogway *Brian T. Delaney as Master Mantis *James Hong as Father Ping *Andrew Kishino as Pig/Goose *Drew Massey as Master Crane/ Verne *Mick Wingert as Po *Charlie Schlatter as Rabbit *James Sie as Master Monkey *Jennifer Darling as Master Tigress *Steve Blum as Tai Lung *Fred Tatasciore as Master Shifu/ Dwayne The Exterminator *Kath Soucie as Master Viper *Steve Blum as Le Frog *Susan Duerdan as Rita *Sir Ian McKellan as the Toad *Maddie Planer as Mother/ Rita's Siblings/ Telephone Voice *Zachary Throne as Roddy St. James *Wally Wingert as Alex *Phil LaMarr as Marty *Jada Pinkett-Smith as Gloria *Stephen Stanton as Melman/ RJ/ Ozzie *Keith Ferguson as King Julien *Dee Bradley Baker as Mort *John Cothran Jr. as Maurice *Conrad Vernon as Mason *Christopher Knights as Private *Quinton Flynn as Skipper *Chris Miller as Kowalski *Daran Norris as Phil *John Kassir as Foosa 1, Foosa 2, Foosa 3 *Nolan North as Stoick *Angela Bartys as Astrid *Katherine Von Till as Ruffnut *T.J Miller as Tuffnut *Adam Brown as Hiccup *Andrew Birch as Sinbad *Thora Birch as Princess Marina *Raman Hui as Jin *Adrianno Gianni as Rat *Dennis Haysbert as Kale *Frank Welker as Spike/ Spirit *Jim Cummings as Proteus *Leslie Easterbrook as Eris *Paunita Nichols as Stella *Natalie Lander as Heather *Bill Farmas as Lou *Susan Boyd as Gladys *Shane Baumel as Hammy *Susanne Blakeslee as Lady Tottington *Catherine Breeze as Madam Winnie Bago *Peter Alexander as Wallace/ Wallace (Rabbit) *Nick Haverson as Victor Quartermaine/ Mr. Growbag *Robert Horvath as Mr. Dibbler *Eve Karpf as Mrs. Hedges *Anji Kreft as Miss Blight *Noni Lewis as Mrs. Girdling *Debbie Lindley as Mrs. Crock *Pete Atkin as Mr. Crock/ Priest